To See You Smile Again
by BBShadowCat
Summary: When she was young, Anna use to always smile. But Hao said something to her that changed all that. Now, Anna is never going to smile ever again. Will Yoh be able to bring Anna to that tree and make her smile once again?
1. Prologue

**To See You Smile Again**

By: Neko

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King... If I did, there would no way in hell I would let 4kids dub it.

**Summary**: When she was young, Anna use to always smile. But Hao said something to her that changed all that. Now, Anna is never going to smile ever again.During her winter break, she joins the SK gang back to the North where HoroHoro and Pirika lives. There, an old tree stands and represents love. Legend has it that if a couple goes there and sees the tree, they will be cast with good luck and their relationship is meant to be. Will Yoh be able to bring Anna to that tree and make her smile once again?

**Note**: Ok... No shaman related activity... Everyone is around 16 or so... Yoh and Hao are Anna's childhood friends and all... Errr... That's about it.

**

* * *

Prologue**

"Hao... Hao?" 13 year old Anna walked around the Asakura manor trying to find her boyfriend, Asakura Hao. "Hao where are you?" She walked around back to find Hao's twin brother Asakura Yoh, sleeping on the lawn. Next to him were weights that Anna doubt he would be able to pick up. "Hey Yoh?" Yoh turned and slowly opened his eyes. He yarned lazily and blinked a few times before he noticed that Anna called him.

"Oh... Hi Anna." He said, rubbing his eyes, clearly still half asleep.

"Do you know where Hao is?" Anna asked Yoh who shrugged.

"Aniki is always wandering around..." Yoh mumbled with another yarn. "Have you tried the training room?" Anna nodded. "Errr... The backyard?"

"We are in the backyard Yoh." Anna told Yoh who blinked and looked around. Moments later, he laughed.

"Oh yah. I forgot." He said with a goofy grin. "Well what about... The kitchen?" Anna blinked.

"I'll try that, thanks." She said as she got up. Yoh smiled at her.

"No problem. And if Aniki isn't there, he might surprisingly be in his room." Yoh told Anna who nodded and left.

Anna walked into the kitchen to find it empty. The only person... or thing rather was Matamune, Hao's cat. Hao never likes pets much but he had kept Matamune anyway. Anna always questioned that but left it be. Asakura Hao was always full of surprises after all. Matamune meowed softly and rubbed itself against Anna's leg. Anna smiled and bent down to stroke Matamune who started to purr.

"I see I'm not the only one who loves you." Anna jumped and turned around to Hao standing there with his usual smirk on his face. Anna gave Hao a look and got up.

"Where have you been? I have been trying to find you everywhere." She said as she folded her arms. Hao's smirk only widened.

"I was busy." He simply told her.

"Busy? We planned to go out like..." Anna looked at the clock on the wall. "An hour and a half ago!" Hao shrugged.

"Look, I got caught up ok. Sorry." He told her. Anna sighed. Lately he has been doing that. Blowing her off and all. It wasn't anything new actually.

"Whatever..." She mumbled. "It's getting late. I should be heading back."

"I'll walk you home." Hao volunteered.

"No, it's ok. I need to go to the market to buy some things for my mom anyway." She said with a smile. Hao smirked again.

"Let me guess. Your originally plan was to drag me along and make me carry everything for you just like last time am I right?" Anna laughed and nodded.

"You caught me this time." She said rather sweetly, walking past him. "Next time, I'll be sure to make it torturing. Muhahahaha." Hao chuckled and wrapped him arms around her waist.

"Oh really?" He whispered in her ear. Anna could only smirk.

"Yes, now if you don't let go, you will be in a world of hurt." Anna warned Hao as she turned and swung her arm over. Hao caught her arm in midair the way he usual does and bent over for a kiss.

"Hao!" Anna yelled with a small giggle, pushing him away.

"Ewww, Aniki! Get a room!" Yoh yelled with a fake disgusted face. He paused and then continued. "Oh wait... You do have one... It's upstairs and next to mine." Anna giggled and Hao shook his head.

"You should mind your own business Otouto." He said with a smirk.

"Sorry but I gotta go." Anna interrupted them. "Love to stay and watch you kill each other but I have things to do." Hao nodded and gave Anna a peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." He told her. Anna smiled and left. Yoh gave his brother a strange look.

"Don't even say it Yoh." Hao warned and walked off.

_

* * *

A few weeks later... _

"Hao..." Again, Hao was late for their date. Although it was nothing new to Anna, she was getting annoyed. "Hao... Where are you?" She walked in and out of the house, but the young Asakura was no where to be found. She walked around back and found Yoh training.

"Well, well, well. Yoh is training. I must be dreaming." Anna said with a teasing smile as she walked over to him. Yoh collapsed and gasped for air.

"Jii-San made me." He said with a sniff.

"Umm... Sorry?" Yoh grinned.

"So what are you doing here? Looking for Aniki?" He asked Anna who nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Anan told him.

"I think he is in his room. Have you checked there?" Yoh asked Anna as he got up and attempts... I repeat, attempt to lift the 150 pound weight. "Ah, forget it." Yoh yelled as he plop down on the floor again. Anna giggled as she watched Yoh try one last time.

"Want help?" She asked. Yoh shook his head.

"You will end up like Baa-San." He told her with his usual lazy laugh. "With a broken back."

"What was that Yoh?" Yoh froze and slowly turned to face his grandmother.

"B-Baa-San!" He said in a shaky voice. Anna sweat dropped when Kino smacked Yoh with her cane. Yoh fell to the floor.

"Owww!" He whimpered. Anna was a bit unsure of what to do so she just smiled nervously at Kino who smiled at her and nodded before turning back and walking away.

"Yoh... Yoh you ok?" Anna bent down to examine the spot where Kino smacked Yoh. It didn't look that bad and she was sure Yoh was ok. "Come on." She helped Yoh up and helped in inside.

"Thanks Anna." Yoh said as he stuffed uncountable numbers of chips in his mouth. "Want?" He handed her the bag of chips but Anna shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said and got up. "I gotta find Hao."

"I think he is in his room at this time." Yoh said as he continued eating his chips.

"Thanks." Anna said as she walked off.

When Anna finally reached Hao's room, she heard something. She heard a small giggle and then a thump. -**Hey! No dirty thoughts now!** - Anna slowly and carefully opened the door and took a small peak inside the room. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw. Marion, AKA Mari was pinned against the wall and Hao hovered over her, pressing against her and kissing her! Hao! Her boyfriend! Kissing Mari! Her friend! Her eyes began to tear up. She was about to turn and leave, pretending that she never saw this until...

"Anna, did you find Aniki?" Yoh yelled as he walked over to her. Anna then ran passed him, her hands covering her face as she sobs. Hao opened the door with Mari leaning against him to see what was happening outside his room.

"What's wrong Yoh?" Hao asked in a rather low voice.

"Anna was looking for you." Yoh told Hao and looked at Mari. "Hi Mari. What are you doing here?" Mari blushed and Yoh knew exactly what now. He knew what made Anna cry.

"You can't do this to her Aniki." He said with a frown. "You can't keep hurting her like this."

"I'm not." Hao told Yoh. "And she shouldn't have been snooping around."

"But you were supposed to go on a date with her today." Yoh argued back. "No go two timing her."

"What do you know..." Hao muttered.

"What Anna feels." Yoh yelled back. Mari, seeing how they were arguing, backed up and quietly sat by the window and watched her friend run off sobbing.

_

* * *

Two days later... _

"Anna..." Anna looked up and smiled at Hao.

"Hey Hao. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Hao frowned.

"Why are you always smiling?" He asked her. Anna blinked.

"Smiling brings happiness to the world." She told him. "You don't want me to smile?"

"No... I mean... Why are you always smiling? Wither its good or bad... Why are you always smiling?" Hao asked her as he took a seat. Anna stayed silent for a while.

"Is it bad to smile all the time?" She asked Hao who didn't answer. There was an awkward silence between then before Hao broke the silence.

"Anna... About the other day..." He said in a quiet voice.

"It's ok." Anna smiled. "I should be happy for you two..." Hao frowned again.

"That's the thing Anna." He told her. Anna blinked.

"Huh?"

"You smile too dam much." He told her. "You smile for everything. Good or bad."

"But I thought you said you like it when I smile." Anna said in a quiet voice.

"But you have to know when to smile and when not to." Hao told her. Anna stayed silent.

"Don't you do anything else besides smile?" Again, Anna didn't answer.

"But... I thought..." She said quietly.

"Look Anna, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but... This has got to stop." Hao cut her off. Anna looked up, her eyed full of surprise.

"You mean..." Hao nodded. Anna looked down at the floor.

"I guess its best..." She mumbled softly.

"Anna I'm sorry but... It's just not working out." Hao told her softly. Anna shook her head and smile at him.

"I wish you the best of luck with Mari." She told him in the friendliest voice she could make. Hao frowned once more.

"You can stop now. You can stop pretending to be happy now." He told her. Anna blinked.

"But I-"

"You know how stupid you look when you smile at something that is bad?" Hao yelled, cutting her off again. Anna's eyes widened. "Forget it." Hao got up and walked off, leaving Anna to stare with shock. She turned and looked out the window to see Hao off with Mari, hand in hand. Her eyes watered and for the first time in years, a frown appeared on her face.

_You know how stupid you look when you smile at something that is bad?_

What Hao had said just kept replaying in her head. She was smiling because she was happy. She was smiling because she was with Hao... She was smiling because she had someone special... But most of all... She was smiling because of Hao. But now... That was all gone now... When she got home, Anna's mother asked her what was wrong because she wasn't smiling.

"Nothing." She simply said and walked upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her. She had made a choice now. She would no longer smile. She would not smile for her birthday, she would no longer smile for her friends; she would no longer smile for her family. She would no longer smile for anyone... anymore...

* * *

OMG! So sad right! Poor Anna. For the first time... I made my Hao evil and mean! -**sniff**- I pity poor Anna. Anyway, the next chapter will be when she if 16. Tamao and Pirika are her closest friends. Hao and Yoh both attend to the same school she does and she isn't Mari's friend no more because of what had happened. 


	2. Recollection

**Note**: 3 years has passed now and Anna has moved away a month or 2... Or 3 after the little incident with Hao and Mari. Everyone is now 16... Everyone was almost childhood friends. Horo, Pirika, Ren, Tamao, etc. Except Chocolove since I don't really like him that much and I suck at jokes... Wither they are corny or not. Lol. Anyway, after the little incident, everyone kinda split up... But not because of what happened. They just did because... well they had to. Family calls right? Anyway, Ren went back to China, Anna went back to Izumo... Horo and Pirika went back to the north... Well you know the rest. Yoh and Hao of course stayed in Tokyo since they live there.

* * *

Chapter 2- **Recollection**

Yoh yarned and slowly walked out the door. School... He always hated it. It was not because no one likes him. Everyone loves him and his brother so popularity wasn't the problem. Sleep was his problem. School took away too much of his nap time. It took Yoh about 2 hours to wake up and when he finally did wake up, Hao was no where to be found. Yoh sighed as he approached the school doors. Oh school... How he loved it so... Just as Yoh was about to enter the school, he turned to see a girl who looked quiet familiar though he couldn't quiet point out who she was. Before he could call out to her, she walked off.

* * *

Hao walked around school, bored. He was again, cutting class. He wasn't sure why his parents even bother to pay for him to go to school. He found it useless, not to mention boring and a waste of his time. He shook his head and continued walking around, careful not to get caught. He walked outside to bump into his twin.

"Aniki! There you are!" Yoh said cheerfully, with his usual goofy grin.

"Yoh..." Hao muttered. "Where have you been? It's 3rd period already." Yoh laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you see... What happened was..." He started. "Ummm, what happened was..."

"You overslept again huh?" Hao asked, lifting an eyebrow. Yoh smiled.

"Yup." He replied... Rather proudly. Hao rolled his eyes. "What about you Aniki? Been skipping class am I right? Since I bumped into you." Hao smirked.

"You know me too well." He said nodded his head. Yoh frowned.

"You should attend to class more Aniki." He told Hao who looked at him with a strange look.

"So I could cover for you when the teacher catches you sleeping? No way." Hao said laughing. Yoh sighed and shook his head.

"Hey you! Asakuras! Get to class now! Both of you!" A teacher yelled. Hao glared at Yoh.

"Thanks a lot Otouto." He mumbled. Yoh grinned.

"Anytime." He said as he and Hao started walking to class.

* * *

"And therefore, A equals to B plus C squared." The teacher stopped in the middle of her lesson when Yoh and Hao walked in. "Well, nice to see you awake Yoh and it's nice to see that you dragged Hao along with you." She said with a smile. Yoh smiled back.

"Ah. Sorry, overslept again." He said with a small laugh. All the girl's eyes in the class were replaced with hearts.

"Now please take your seats." The teacher instructed and continued on her lesson. Yoh nodded and walked to his seat while Hao turned and waked back to the door. There was no way he was going to stay and listen to boring lectures.

"I'm outta here." He mumbled as he opened the door but bumped into someone. He blinked and looked at the person her bumped into. Why did he look so familiar? He paused for a second before remembering. "Nichrome! Sup? Long time no see!" The boy who Hao bumped into smiled.

"Hao... Nice to see you too." He replied.

"Excuse me but may I help you?" The teacher walked over to them.

"Oh, I am a new transfer student." Nichrome handed her a slip of paper. The teacher read it and nodded.

"I see... Nickrom is it?" She looked at Nichrome who shook his head.

"It's Nichrome." He corrected her.

"Sorry." The teacher smiled.

"Ah! Nichrome!" Yoh woke up from his nap and smiled. Nichrome smiled back.

"I see your brother has not gotten over the habit of sleeping in class eh?" He whispered to Hao who chuckled.

"He is Yoh after all." Hao whispered back. And so, Nichrome ended up being in Yoh and Hao's class and Hao ended up going to class to chat with Nichrome and catch up on their childhood.

* * *

"ONII-CHAN! HURRY UP!" Pirika yelled as she ran off. Horo sighed as he walked into the school. He didn't' care if he was back in Tokyo or not. He never had a chance to eat! Pirika had ran off into the school, afraid to be late for her first day in schools he was on his own. He sighed and shook his head, not knowing that he was walking into a wall.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his nose. "My nose is flat now!" He heard a chuckle and then a familiar voice.

"Start lying. Like Pinocchio, I'm sure your nose will grow." Horo turned to see a Chinese boy around his age standing there with his arms folded. He looked quiet familiar but Horo couldn't point out where or when he had seen him before. The Chinese boy, as if reading his mind answered his question.

"It's me Baka. Tao Ren." He muttered, annoyed.

"Tao Ren..." Horo mumbled. Pretty soon, Ren lost his patience with Horo.

"Maybe this will help you remember!" Ren yelled, pointing his Qwan Dou at him.

"Hey, hey! I remember calm down Ren!" Horo yelled, waving his hands in the air. "I was just messing with you!" Ren glared daggers at Horo who backed away... If he could. Ren smirked.

"No where to run." He muttered. Horo gulped and got ready to meet his death but a sudden yell saved him.

"REN-KUN!" Pirika ran over to them and jumped on Ren, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Ren turned red.

"Get off me!" He yelled trying to struggle away from Pirika.

"Oh my god! I miss you sooooooo much Ren!" Pirika yelled, tightening her hug.

"P-Pirkia!" Ren mumbled.

"You can not believe how sad I was!" Pirika continued on.

"Neh... Pirika." Horo said sweat dropping.

"Don't bother me Onii-Chan." Pirika cut him off.

"But don't you think you should let him go?" Horo asked his little sister. "I mean, he is nearly dead." Pirika blinked and looked at Ren who can barely breathe.

"OH MY GOD! REN-KUN! Are you ok!" She quickly released Ren who gasped for air.

"Hey Ren, when'd you get back anyway?" Horo asked Ren who muttered something in Chinese.

"None of your business." Ren muttered angrily and got up. "Why are you here anyway?"

"None of your business." Horo shot back.

"We moved back here!" Pirika blurted out happily.

"PIRIKA!" Horo yelled at his sister for not shutting her mouth. Ren smirked.

"Well I see that you are not the only ones who did." He muttered, looked at something in front of them. Pirika and Horo looked up to see a shy girl with pink hair look around nervously. Horo blinked.

"Is that..." As usual, Pirika cut him off.

"TAMAO!" She yelled running to her old friend.

"P-Pirika!" Tamao gasped as she turned to see Pirika running towards her.

"Long time no see!" Pirika yelled, giving her pink haired friend a hug.

"Yes, long time." Tamao smiled and looked up with a small gasp. "Ren-Kun! H-HoroHoro-Kun!"

"Hey Tam." Horo grinned as he and Ren walked over to them.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Tamao asked, blush rising to her cheeks. She was always a shy one; especially while around Horo.

"We moved back." Pirika announce yet again.

"Ren-Kun too?" Tamao looked at Ren who just nodded. "I see."

"You moved back to right?" Pirika asked, grabbing her friend's arm. Tamao nodded.

"I miss this place too much." She said with a small giggle.

"Me too. I wonder if Yoh and Hao are still living here." Pirika tapped her chin.

"Of course we are!" They turned to see Yoh grinning wildly.

"YOH-KUN!" Pirika yelled, jumping on Yoh who tumbled back with a yell.

"Yoh!" Horo yelled. "You ok Dude?" Ren shook his head.

"Baka..." He muttered.

"Y-Yoh-Kun." Tamao gasped.

"H-Hey Pirika. Miss you too?" Yoh asked as he pushed Pirika off him.

"Where's Hao?" Horo asked as he helped Yoh up.

"Hanging out with Nichrome I think." Yoh said with a shrug.

"Nich-Kun is here too!" Pirika yelled. "Yay! Everyone is back together again!"

"All except..." Horo paused and Yoh frowned.

"Anna..." He muttered.

**

* * *

2 days later...**

"Class, settle down please." The teacher walked in with a sigh. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone looked up and Hao smacked Yoh on the head to wake him up.

"Wa?" Yoh muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Everyone, we have another new student." The teacher announced.

"Another new student?" Pirika blinked. "How many new students is there going to be?"

"Ahem." The teacher cleared his throat. "Anyway, you have a new student in your class."

"Is he or she, an exchange student like Ren?" Pirika yelled out.

"No, Pirika. She is a transfer student." The teacher muttered with a sigh. "Now may you let me finish?" Pirika smiled and let him continue.

"As I was saying..." The teacher said looking up. "You have a new student in your class, all the way form Ozorezan."

"Ozorezan?" Everyone blinked.

"Come on in." The teacher turned to the door which opened slowly. A girl with shoulder length blond hair walked calmly, her face showing no emotion. "This is Kyoyama Anna." Yoh's mouth hung while Hao's eyes widened slightly. Anna turned to look at the class, face was still emotionless. As if not remembering them at all.

"Anna..." Yoh muttered.

"Yay! Anna's back!" Pirika yelled.

"Usui Pirika! Take you seat now!" The teacher yelled.

"Hai..." Pirika muttered with a frown and returned back to her seat. Yoh smiled.

"Pirika, you should learn to hold your excitement." Yoh said with his usual lazy laugh. "Nice to see you again Anna." Yoh smiled as he turned back to Anna. Anna's eyes twitched from the front of the room. Why was he being an idiot and so cheerful for?

* * *

The bell finally rang and everyone got ready for lunch.

"Hey Anna!" Pirika yelled as she rushed over to Anna who calmly stood.

"Hello." Anna muttered oh so calmly and bitterly.

"What's up?" Pirika tried to liven up the conversation but it didn't seem to work.

"When did you get back Anna?" Tamao asked with a small smile.

"A while ago." Anna simply answered and walked off.

"W-Wait Anna!" Pirika and Tamao rushed off after her.

"Hmmm... Anna isn't like the Anna we knew before... Neh Aniki." Yoh looked at his twin who just shrugged. Yoh had let his twin go after the incident but it didn't mean he was still not angry with him. "I wonder what happened..." Hao didn't say anything. Instead, he just turned and left.

* * *

Hmmm what was that you ask? Yah... Sucky chapter and so predictable... Oh wellz... I kinda had trouble since there was way too much fanfics to update lol. I went in way over my head! The title was hard to think up as well... I was never the best at titles and I was listening to Pita Ten songs and ended up with the title Recollection since the whole gang reunites in this chapter. Next chapter will be a week or so before winter break.

**crazy4padfoot**: Yah I know... -sniff- I made my Hao sound so mean!

**Vash**: Yup. You will never have Anna smiling so much ever. Ironic neh?

**half vamp**: I got this story idea from watching a Chinese film. This girl was always smiling so I thought "**why not make a story with Anna always smiling**?" It's rare to read a fanfic like that... Let alone, Anna smiling all the time/at all.

**Dark Light**: I was so sad when I had to make him sound like a jerk... But I had to make him do something mean to cause Anna is never smile again.

**ana-chan**: Haha, me too. That's why I made this fanfic because no one ever made Anna smile so much ever! Muhahaha, I am the first to make Anna smile so much! -**think good thoughts not dirty please**- lol

**wayupi**: Hey, hey come on! Spare me! I was crying when I was writing this cause I made Hao sound like a jerk ok! I'm a Hao fan too! if you kill me, you will never know the ending and Hao-Sama will lose another follower and come after you for killing me!

**Nadia D**: Thanks for the idea about Anna moving. Revenge... well maybe lol. I'll have to think about that part to see if it will tie into the ending that I planned.


	3. Cut

Chapter 3- **Cut**

Anna walked through the halls of the school, with nothing much on her mind. He old friends were back; her ex was back... everyone was back... Big deal... There was one thing that would never return and it was Hao's love for her. Anna shook her head and continued walking. She wasn't going to just stand there and wait for him to come to back her. It was over and that was that. She of course, leaned that the hard way but who cares. A lesson has to be learned some how. She walked out the doors and off someplace where she could be alone. She didn't care where, as long as she could be alone and at peace... It was lunch and she would rather walk off and skip the next class then hang out with everyone else. She didn't know where Mari was but she didn't care. She had betrayed her and therefore, their friendship was broken.

Anna sat down on the soft grass, feeling the wind blow through her hair. "It's a nice day out today..." She muttered.

* * *

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Anna?" Yoh asked walking with his friends to the lunchroom.

"Sorry. She left without saying a word." Pirika said, shaking her head.

"Sorry Yoh." Tamao muttered.

"What's with her anyway?" Horo asked, balancing his head with his arms behind it. "I mean, she was also happy go lucky and everything. Now she is just... Scary." Yoh frowned. No one really knew much about what happened. Just that Hao and Anna broke up and not soon after that, Anna moved away without warning and soon after that, everyone else moved back home as well.

"Yah... She would always smile and laugh all the time." Pirika nodded and then frowned.

"She is probably pissed off at something today." Horo shrugged.

"Maybe..." Yoh mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Ren, have you see Anna anywhere?" Yoh asked walking up to Ren's favorite spot.

"No." Ren told him quickly. "Now leave me alone. You're annoying."

"Awww come on Ren! We are buddies!" Yoh whined. Ren let out a small snort.

"Keep lying to yourself Yoh.' He mumbled. Yoh sighed.

"Well if you see Anna, tell me ok?" He said and turned to leave.

"She's over there." Ren suddenly muttered. Yoh blinked and turned around, running to where Ren was standing, holding onto the bars so that he wouldn't fall off the ceiling.

"Where!" He yelled.

"KISAMA! You could have pushed me off!" Ren yelled. Yoh ignored him and searched for Anna, finding her sitting down on the grass not too far away. He grinned.

"Thanks Ren!" He yelled as he ran off. Ren blinked, starring at Yoh as he ran off. He turned back to look at Anna and then frowned with a sigh.

* * *

Anna was sitting there in peace until Yoh interrupted her.

"There you are Anna!" He said with a smile as he walked over to her.

"What do you want Yoh?" She asked, not turning to head.

"To see if you were ok." Yoh told her, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm fine. Now go. You are annoying." Yoh chuckled.

"You know, Ren said that to be a few minutes ago." He told her.

"Whatever..." Anna muttered, trying to ignore him. Yoh frowned.

"What's wrong Anna?" He asked. "Why aren't you smiling anymore?"

"None of your business. "Anna snapped.

"Is it me?" He asked.

"No, now shut up and leave me alone." Yoh frowned again and his eyes saddened.

"What is it? Why aren't you smiling anymore?" He asked again. "I liked it better when you were smiling."

"Well no one asked you." Anna turned to him with a glare. Yoh's frown disappeared but his face expression was replaced by a worried look.

"Anna... What is that?" He asked, pointing to a cut on her arm.

"Nothing." She told him.

"Did you cut yourself?" He asked.

"No." She told him.

"You shouldn't you know." Yoh told her.

"Just leave me alone Yoh." Yoh frowned but got up.

"Just remember Anna..." He said before he left. "I'm still your friend. And so is everyone else. You aren't alone Anna." With that, he walked off leaving Anna alone.

"Whatever..." Anna mumbled, hugging her knees.

* * *

"And that is why S is shaded along with R and T." The math teacher explained as the door opened. "Oh lookie here. It's Hao! The world must be coming to an end." Hao smirked.

"Now, now." He told the teacher. "I came to class to learn."

"Right..." The teacher mumbled. "Well take your seat. And I trust that you didn't do your homework?" Hao smiled.

"Why how could you ever have know!" He asked in a sweet voice.

"I have my sources." The teacher told him in an ever so sweet voice much like his. "Now please, take your seat. There are those who actually want to learn something unlike you." Hao made a hurt face.

"But-"

"Enough chit-chat. To your seat now Hao." The teacher cut him off. Hao shrugged and walked over to his desk...

The sad thing was... Anna sat right next to him. Anna watched him walked over to his seat with calm eyes, a face showing no emotions what so ever; similar to the one she wore when she first arrived.

"Well hello." Hao said in a low voice. Anna ignored him. Instead she continued copying notes on the board.

* * *

The bell for last period rang and everyone got up and get ready to leave. Hao got up, dusted himself off, although there was no dust around him and turned to look at Anna who was packing her things.

"You know, when I told you to stop smiling, I didn't mean forever you know." He told her. Anna glared at him.

"Go away Hao." She told him. Hao looked at her.

"Look I'm sorry ok?" Hao muttered.

"Whatever..." Anna wasn't listening anymore. She had done enough of that. "Now leave me alone." Hao studied her for a minute before turning away.

"This is how you want it?" He asked. Anna didn't reply. She just walked away, ignoring him.

* * *

"Anna! Welcome back." Mrs. Kyoyama greeted her daughter as she returned home. "How was school today?"

"Ok." Anna simply muttered.

"I just ordered pizza. Would you like some?" She tried again.

"I'm not hungry..." Anna mumbled and walked upstairs without another word. Mrs. Kyoyama frowned.

"Poor Anna... You use to be so cheerful..." She whispered. "Now... You won't ever smile anymore... Not even for me..."

Anna walked into her room and walked over to her desk. A small boy who looked around 6 or 7 and had dirty blond hair poked his head into the room.

"Anna-Onee-Chan!" He yelled running in. Anna turned around with a frown.

"What is it?" She asked him in a strict voice.

"Want to come out and play with me?" He asked.

"No, now leave me alone." Anna turned around and took her book out from her bag. The little boy frowned.

"But Anna!" He whined.

"I said no! Now leave me alone!" Anna yelled. The little boy shook a bit back backing away.

"A-Anna-Onee-Chan is mean!" He yelled and ran out of the room in tears. Anna frowned, watching him run off. She sighed and turned back to her desk, switching on the radio for comfort. Kids should let it all out before they move on to their next stage... They should be strong and be able to hide and control their emotions... If they can't they are just weak...

Minutes later, Mrs. Kyoyama walked into the room.

"Anna..." She said quietly.

"What?" Anna asked, annoyed.

"You know you should yell at Manta like that." She told her as she walked over to her.

"Well he was bothering me." Anna told her. "He's annoying. Always asking me if I could play when he knows very well that I can't and that I am busy." Mrs. Kyoyama frowned.

"Anna, come on." She told her. "What's really bothering you?"

"Why is everyone asking me what's wrong for?" Anna yelled. "First my friends, then Yoh, now you!" Mrs. Kyoyama's eyes widened a bit.

"You saw Yoh again? Why that nice." She said with a small smile. Anna rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"No mother, it is not great." She muttered. "Whatever... Is that all you are here for?" Mrs. Kyoyama sighed and nodded.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." She told her and left. Anna turned back to her piece of art... It wasn't much anyway... Just a girl crying in a corner while everyone else was laughing and smiling. That girl was her... That girl's emotions were her emotions. This was how she shows off her emotions... By drawing... There was another method, but she couldn't do it until her mother was gone... Or at least away from the kitchen.

* * *

"Anna! Dinner!" Anna sighed.

"In a minute!" She yelled and slowly walked out the room. She stopped by the mirror and looked at her reflection with a frown. She walked out of her room slowly. When she reached the dining room, she spotted Manta still crying. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Look... I'm sorry ok?" She told him. Manta looked up at her and sniffed a few more times.

"Will Anna-Onee-San play with me?" He asked.

"When I have time." She told her and turned to her mother. "Happy?" Mrs. Kyoyama smiled.

"I'd be happier if you smiled but forget that right now." She said with a smile. "Let's eat."

After dinner, Anna volunteered to do the dishes. Her mother nodded and smiled.

"It's about time you decided to do it." She told her and walked out into the living room. Manta bounced into the kitchen and looked up at Anna.

"Need help?" He asked with a wide smile.

"No." Anna told him as she rinsed one of the bowls.

"Are you sure?" Manta asked again.

"Yes, now go away so I can hurry up and finish this." Anna told him. Manta frowned but walked out of the room. Anna sighed and turned the water off. She whipped her hands dry and walked over to the drawers. She slowly and silently pulled it out, revealing different knives. A fruit knife, a cutting knife, switch blade... etc. She grabbed a random one and hid it in her sleeve. She closed the drawer again and walked out of the kitchen.

"You done already?" Mrs. Kyoyama asked looking up from the TV. "Aren't you fast, I should make you wash all the dishes from now on."

"Whatever..." Anna muttered. "I'm going up to my room now." Manta watched her walked upstairs and then looked up at his mother.

"Mommy, is 'Whatever' Anna-Onee-Chan's favorite word?" He asked. Mrs. Kyoyama laughed. Manta smiled and mocked Anna.

"Whatever." He said in a stuck up girlish voice.

* * *

Yoh walked around, obviously lost.

"Where was it again?" He asked quietly. "I know it's around here somewhere..." He sighed and gave up. "I see why they say ask for directions next time..." He mumbled and walked to the closest house. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

"I'll get it!" He heard a little boy yell. In a few seconds, the door swung open, revealing Manta. He looked up at Yoh with a blank stare.

"Hi!" Yoh said with a smile. "I'm Yoh. Is your mom or dad home?" Manta blinked and then yelled.

"MOM! THERE IS A ROBBER IN THE HOUSE!"

"What! Wait! I'm not a robber!" Yoh yelled trying to hush the boy down.

"Manta! Be quiet!" Mrs. Kyoyama scolded at him. She looked up and smiled.

"I am sorry. He is always like this. He watched 'Home Alone' too many times." She told him and then stopped. "You look familiar." Yoh smiled.

"You too. Long time no see Mrs. Kyoyama." He told her.

"Yoh!" Mrs. Kyoyama gasped and gave him a hug. "Long time indeed. Please, come in." Yoh nodded and stepped inside.

"You really Yoh-Onii-Chan?" He asked. Yoh grinned and nodded. Manta studied him for a while and walked off. Only to later on, tackle Yoh to the ground. Yoh laughed and rolled over tickling Manta.

"Tickle, tickle!" He said as he tickled Manta who burst out with laughter.

"Manta! Why did you tackle Yoh?" Mrs. Kyoyama asked.

"He just wanted to check if it was really me." Yoh told her with a grin and stopped tickling Manta who gasped for air.

"It is you Yoh-Onii-Chan!" Manta yelled, jumping on Yoh and clinging onto him tightly. "I missed you soooooooooooo much!" Yoh laughed.

"Me too little buddy." He said giving Manta a quick hug. "Now... Can you please let go of me?"

"Password!" Manta yelled. Yoh laughed.

"Oranges!" Yoh shouted. Like himself, Manta was in love with oranges.

"Nope!" Manta shook his head.

"What! You changed the password without telling me! No fair!" Yoh whined. Now who looks like the 7 year old kid?

"Yup!" Manta nodded. "But the pass word is real easy. I promise!" Yoh thought for a moment.

"Manta?" He asked. Manta shook his head.

"Boo! It's wrong!" He yelled.

"Hmm... Hints please." Manta smiled.

"It's you!" He yelled. Yoh laughed.

"Ok. Yoh." He told him. Manta cheered and released Yoh.

"Now, now Manta." Mrs. Kyoyama laughed. "Behave yourself." She gave Yoh a warm smile. "Anna is upstairs in her room dear. You can go up to see her if you like." Yoh smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." He said as he walked upstairs.

* * *

Anna sat down on with a small sigh. She took out the small knife from under her sleeve and placed it on the table, staring at it for a while. She heard yelling and what seems to be Yoh's voice. She shook her head.

"Couldn't be." She mumbled and picked up the knife. He lifted it over her palm and slowly pressed it against it, watching as blood started appearing from the cut. She let out a small sigh. Then suddenly, someone reached out for the knife and took it out of her grasp.

"You shouldn't do that you know." Anna turned to see Yoh with a worried look on his face.

"What are you? A stalker?" Anna asked angrily. "What are you doing in my room?"

"No and I am here because I wanted to check to see if you were ok or not." Yoh told her. "And it looks like you weren't. Lucky I came by neh?" He grinned at her. Anna glared at him.

"Give me that and get out of my room!" She yelled. Yoh shook his head.

"No way. You will try to cut yourself again!" He told her.

"So? It's not like you care. It's not your skin I'm cutting now give it to me!" Anna yelled.

"No! I don't care if it's me or not." Yoh shook his head. "It's not right. And I do care. That's why I took it away from you in the first place."

"Whatever... Give it to me now!" Anna grabbed the knife from him but Yoh would let go, and as a result, Yoh got cut.

"You stupid idiot, I told you to give it to me." Anna muttered putting the knife on the table.

"But you were going to cut yourself and I can't let you do that again." Yoh told her.

"Well now look what you have done. If you did as I told you to, you wouldn't have cut yourself." She told him.

"It's not that bad." Yoh lifted his hand to look at his wound. "Just a small cut. It's ok." He grinned at her and Anna blinked, remembering what Hao had said to her the day they broke up.

_You know how stupid you look when you smile sometimes?_

Anna stared at Yoh as that replayed in her head. She shook her head.

"Stupid..." She muttered walking out.

"Where are you going Anna? Not to get another knife I hope." Yoh said with a worried look.

"No you idiot. I'm going to get something for your cut." Anna told him and left. Minutes later, she came in with a bowl of water and bandages. "Now hold still." She told him as she examined his wound. Yoh whimpered and Anna looked up at him with a confused look. "What?"

"I'm afraid it hurts!" He whined. Anna rolled her eyes.

"You've done more painful training than this so calm down." She told him. "Stop whining like a baby. I didn't even touch it yet." Yoh let out another small whimper.

Anna wet the towel in her hand and wiped away the blood. Yoh made a face and Anna paused.

"What is it now?" She asked.

"Nothing." Yoh told her. She sighed and continued wiping the blood away.

"You missed a spot." Yoh told her. Anna glared at him.

"You want to do this then?" She asked him. He smiled sheepishly.

"You may continue." He told her. Anna removed the towel and put the bandage over the cut.

"This should help it heal faster." She told him and got up.

"Sank-You!" Yoh said with a grin.

"Whatever..." Anna mumbled.

"You seem to use that word a lot." Yoh told her.

"Ana?" Anna asked, looking at him. Yoh shrugged.

"Just saying." Anna rolled her eyes and walked out, returning to her room moments later.

"So watcha doing?" Yoh asked, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Cutting myself until you came." Anna told him in a low voice. Yoh frowned.

"You really shouldn't do that though." He told her.

"And why not? It's my body." Anna snapped back.

"But Anna!" Yoh whined.

"Why are you here anyway?" Anna cut him off.

"I already told you." Yoh said looking around her room. "I came to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine. Now leave." She told him.

"But I just got here!" Yoh whined, turning back to Anna.

"So?" Yoh sighed.

"Ok, ok. I'll leave..." He said getting up. "Under one condition." Anna folded her arms.

"What?" She asked. Yoh took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"No more cutting yourself ok?" Yoh told her with a concerned face. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't want to see you hurt anymore." With that, he turned and left the room, leaving Anna with a small blush rising to her cheeks. Minutes later, she heard Yoh's voice again.

* * *

"Well, see you later Manta! Nice to see you again Mrs. Kyoyama!"

"Yoh-Onii-Chan! Come back so we can play!" Manta yelled.

"Ah, promise." She heard Yoh say.

"Dear god, what happened to your hand?" Anna heard her mother gasp and then Yoh laughing nervously.

"I kinda got cut in class today. No biggie. Anyway, it's getting late. I should get going now."

"Come back anytime." Mrs. Kyoyama told him.

"Ah... Good Night." Soon, Anna heard the door close and then sighed.

She walked over to her window. From outside, Yoh turned and looked up to see Anna staring at him from her window. He smiled at her before walking off.

"Baka..." Anna mumbled before turning away to watch TV.

* * *

I bet all you Yona fans are cheering right now because there is YohxAnna fluff! All you YohxAnna fans happy now! T.T Hao-Sama won't be pleased about this. He is so going to kill me for betraying him. Gomen nasai Hao-Sama! Everyone will jump me if I don't write some YohxAnna and the SOF can do so much before he returns to you... And I always leave him home so when I get jumps... T.T He is no where close to coming to protect me... T.T And I can't always asked for you to protect me because you are always busy and planning your next attack on Yoh and the gang... HanaGumi is always away or busy so there goes all my protection. T.T Hao-Sama! Taskete! Onegai!

Anywayz... Back to the fanfic... Yes, yes, I turned Manta into a 7 years old boy and Anna's baby brother... And yes, Anna cuts herself... Next chapter will be the winter break and all and when the SK gang plans to go back up North to visit Horo and Pirika's family.

**half vamp**: And I love you for reviewing! Here's an update!

**pendulum-swing**: Well I'm still trying new things in the fanfic... But the ending will definitely be YohxAnna since this fanfic is meant to be YohxAnna fanfic. And since everyone is yelling at me for not having YohxAnna lol.

**Nadia D**: One thing I wont and I quote, WON'T do is make Mari into a bitch. Why? Lol, cause Mari is my favorite character in Shaman King!

**Hao-Sama**: "WHAT did you say?" -**fire ball in his hand**-

**Me**: H-Hao-Sama! Y-You're my favorite character in Shaman King.

**Hao-Sama**: I thought so.

Lol well, Mari is my fav. female character and Hao-Sama is OF COURSE my fav. male character. Anywayz, here's an update.

**Vash**: Here's an update!

**Ren0bsesser**: Thankx! I love Pita Ten too! And Ren too! But the great Hao-Sama has caught my attention and I dumped Ren for Hao-Sama... -sobs- Gomen neh Ren!

**Ren**: Kisama! Die!

**Me**: Gah! -runs away- Hao-Sama! Taskete!

Lol anyway, thanks for the plushie though! I will sleep with it every night!

**Hao-Sama**: What are you sleeping with everyday?

**Me**: H-Hao-Sama! I-I said I will be sleeping with your plushie!

**Hao-Sama**: Thought so...

Lol, Anyway 3 glasses of milk! I drink 4! And if you don't believe me ask my cousin and mom lol.

**Nyago**: well here's an update!

**wayupi**: Even more interesting for this chapter right?

**Sean Asakura**: -**gasp**- How dare you! I cried for splitting them up! T.T You are so mean!

**EmeraldeAvenger**: well here's an update!

**lost spirit**: Yup... Not only funny but scary for Anna to smile all the time. Well here's an update!

**crazy4padfoot**: lol and I love you for reading and reviewing. Anywayz, awww poor you. Well in this fanfic, it's PirikaxRen... If you want, I can make a fanfic of you and Ren but I don't know how many people would read it if it features a character outside of the anime... Well not in a anime at all... Not that you are bad or nothing but most people prefer to just read fanfics with only the characters in the anime. Anywayz, here's an update.


	4. Dream Holiday

**Note**: Ok! Ok! I'ma update! Esh! Everyone is yelling at me to update all my fanfics. This one and Four Leaf Clover especially! Well I am sorry but I was having writer's block on just about every story ok? I still need to write the final chapter or Prom Night as well... But I'll do that later because now I gotta update this chapter or else you will all yell at me again. -**sighs**- Life as a writer is bad sometimes.

Anywayz, this chapter will not contain Hao, any of the HanaGumi or Nichrome... I know... Hao-Sama will kill me and HanaGumi will kick me out of their group! Gomen neh! But this is a YohxAnna so I can't really have Hao in it and since Mari is like part of the HanaGumi... Bye bye for them too. I actually only mentioned Mari in the prologue so forget her... -**sobs**- and she was my fav. female character! Anywayz... I was just getting lazy so why not cut Nichrome out of this too? lol. After all, he still needs to remember his lines for Four Leaf Clover lol. Anywayz, enough chit-chat. Onto the story!

Chapter 4- **Dream Holiday**

A few days pasted after the whole cutting incident and Anna surprisingly kept her promise to Yoh for not cutting herself ever again. Yoh would always come up to her and check her arm to make sure she did keep her promise. He had stopped recently because he trusted her but usual kept a close eye on her, as if she was going to kill herself or something. She sighed.

"Which reminds me... He is probably going to come in any minute..." She mumbled. On cue, Yoh walked in with a grin on his face.

"Hey Anna!" He said cheerfully as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What do you want Yoh?" Anna asked in an annoyed voice.

"It's Winter Break!" Yoh grinned.

"And?"

"Well Horo and Pirika invited us to go with them back to their home town." Yoh told her.

"Joy..." Anna mumbled.

"They invited you too. Wanna come?" Yoh asked, tilting his head a bit.

"No."

"But Anna!" Yoh whined. "It'll be fun!"

"Fun for you, a waist of time for me." Anna corrected him.

"Anna!" Yoh tried again. "Come on! Why don't you want to go!"

"Because I don't want to." She told him firmly. "Now leave me alone." Yoh frowned.

"But it would be so much fun! Everyone will be going!" He begged.

"I said no Yoh." Anna sent an icy glare at him.

"Please?" Yoh tried his innocent puppy eyes that usual works with everyone. Anna must have been different because it had no effect on her.

"Why are you making such a dumb face for?" She asked him. "I said no, and it means no." Yoh sighed.

"Well if you change your mind, tell me ok?"

"I won't any time soon so don't worry about it." Anna told him.

* * *

"Anna! Welcome home!" Mrs. Kyoyama greeted her daughter as she walked inside the house. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"No." Anna simply told her and walked upstairs to her room. Mrs. Koyoama sighed.

Anna sat down on her bed and looked through her agenda.

"Tons of homework and projects to do..." She mumbled. Manta poked his head into her room like always and wobbled over to her.

"Anna-Onee-San! Whacha doin?" He asked with a wide goofy grin that Yoh use to make when he was young.

"Homework." Anna mumbled.

"Can you play with me?" Manta asked.

"No. I just said I got homework to do." Anna told him.

"Is Yoh-Onii-Chan going to come over?" Manta asked.

"No." Anna told him firmly. Manta folded his arms and pouted.

"How come? I want to play with Yoh-Onii-Chan again!" Manta yelled. "Why isn't Yoh-Onii-Chan here! I want to play with Yoh-Onii-Chan!"

"He's not here! Now leave me alone!" Anna yelled.

"I WANT YOH-ONII-CHAN!" Manta yelled.

"AND I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP!" Anna yelled back.

"NO!" Manta yelled, his voice raising. "I WANT YOH-ONII-CHAN! I WANT YOH-ONII-CHAN! I WANT YOH-ONII-CHAN!"

"Who wants me?" Yoh asked as he poked his head into Anna's room.

"YOH-ONII-CHAN!" Manta ran over and jumped onto Yoh.

"Manta!" Yoh grinned and picked him up. "Hey Anna."

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked with a glare.

"Well I came to see if you changed your mind and to play with Manta." He told her with a grin.

"Change your mind for what Anna-Onee-Chan?" Manta asked, his eyes wide with excitement. "Change your mind for what?"

"Nothing." Anna snapped. "And no, I am not changing my mind." Yoh frowned and so did Manta.

"But Anna!" Yoh whined.

"Anna!" Manta whined along.

"It'll be so much fun!" Yoh continued.

"So much fun!" Manta echoed.

"I said no!" Anna yelled. Yoh frowned.

"Please?" He begged.

"Please?" Manta echoed again. Anna started getting annoyed now.

"Yoh, I said no and that means no. And Manta..." She said in a cool voice. Manta looked over at his sister. "STOP REPEATING WHATEVER YOH IS SAYING!" Manta yelped and choked the hell out of Yoh.

"Wah! Yoh-Onii-Chan! Anna-Onee-Chan is scary!" He yelled, grabbing Yoh hair. Yoh yelled out in pain.

"Ok! Ok! I know! I know! Let go of my hair! It hurts!" He yelled. "Stop yanking my hair Manta!"

* * *

Finally, after what seems like many hours later, Manta finally let go, due to Mrs. Kyoyama's strict scold, Yoh plopped down on the floor, clutching onto his head.

"Ow... Big headache coming up." He said in a whining voice. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Well that's your fault." She told him. "I told you never to come again and you did."

"But I wanted to see if you change your mind!" Yoh whined. "Please?" Anna sighed.

"You are obviously not going to give up if I don't say yes am I right?" She asked. Yoh nodded. "Well too bad. You will be waisting your time." Yoh frowned.

"How come you don't want to come?" He asked. "Give me 1 good reason."

"Because I don't want to." She simply told her.

"But that's not a good reason!" Yoh told her. Anna can tell that he wasn't going to give up any time soon so she sighed.

"Because there is too much work to be done." She told him.

"What work?" Yoh asked with a grin. "Maybe I can help!"

"I doubt it." Anna mumbled. "Homework, housework, and a whole lot of things to do."

"Then I can help you! That's easy!" Yoh jumped up and walked over to her, taking her agenda from her hand. "Now let's see..."

* * *

"This is too hard!" Yoh yelled. Anna rolled her eyes.

"I told you, you couldn't help me." She mumbled. "I would have finished by now." Yoh smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said as he continued working, determination shines on his face. Anna sighed.

"Why exactly are you helping me again?" She asked.

"So you can hurry up and finish up your work and come with us." Yoh told her. "DONE!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"I've been done hours ago." She mumbled.

"Ok, I'm done with my chore." Yoh said hopping into the kitchen where Anna was currently cleaning. "What about you?"

"Just started." She said. Of course she was lying. She had been for a while but she wanted to make Yoh do more of her chores. A mean thing to do yes, but she didn't really care.

"Let me help." Yoh took the mop and started helping her up. Anna sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm done." She told him honestly and mentally kicked herself.

"You are?" Yoh's face brightened even more. "Yay! Now you can go!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" She asked. Yoh nodded. "Well I can't go if my mom says no." Yoh nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Well come on! Let's ask her!" He said.

"Wa! Yoh!" Anna yelled as Yoh dragged her to the living room where Mrs. Kyoyama was currently sitting and reading a book.

"Hi Mrs. Kyoyama!" Yoh said with a cheerful smile.

"Hello Yoh." Mrs. Kyoyama looked up from her book and smiled. "I see that you finally dragged Anna out of her room and make her do her chores." Yoh laughed.

"Well, we have something to ask you." He told her.

"Oh course you can go out." Mrs. Kyoyama told him with a laugh. Both Yoh and Anna turned red. At hearing this, Manta started dancing around.

"Yay! Yoh-Onii-Chan is going to be Anna's boyfriend!" He yelled over and over again.

"MOM!" Anna yelled. Mrs. Kyoyama laughed.

"Well what is the question?" She asked.

"Well you see its winter break." Yoh started. "And our friend Horo and his sister invited us to come live with them for a week back in the north and we were wondering if Anna can go." Before Mrs. Kyoyama could say anything, Yoh continued on and started talking quickly.

"ShefinishedallherhomeworkanddoneallherchoresandIwillmakesurethatshereturnssafeandsoundandunharmedandIwillmakesurethatshewon'tgetlostorhurt!" He paused to catch his breath. Mrs. Kyoyama laughed.

"Well." She looked at Anna who was glairing at her with a 'Don't you dare!' look. "Why not? It's been a while since Anna got out with any of her friends anyway." Anna's jaw dropped while Yoh jumped up and down.

"Yay!" He yelled. "Now you can come with us!"

"I'm not going." Anna interrupted him. Yoh blinked.

"WHY!" He yelled.

"Because I don't want to." Anna simply told him.

"But Anna!" Yoh whined.

"No buts." Anna said shaking her head.

"So you would rather stay home and do all the chores and baby sit Manta?" Mrs. Kyoyama asked. Anna froze and then glared at her.

"Traitor..." She mumbled and turned to head upstairs. "I'll pack my things..." Yoh grinned.

"Sank-You! Mrs. Kyoyama." He said giving her a hug. Mrs. Kyoyama laughed.

"No problem. Have fun ok? And make sure to tell Anna to bring back a gift for me!" Yoh laughed.

"I will bring back 10 for you." He told her.

"Yay! Yoh-Onii-Chan is going to be Anna's boyfriend!" Manta yelled.

"MANTA!" Anna yelled from upstairs.

* * *

"Yay! We are finally here!" Pirika yelled as she hopped off the plain.

"Ah! Smell that winter north air!" Horo yelled as he took in a deep breath.

"It's just the same as the air back home. Nothing different. It's just air. Air has no scent." Ren muttered as he got off the plain.

"It does! The air here is clean and fresh." He told him.

"Whatever..." Ren muttered. "Where is this... House of yours anyway?"

"Close by." Horo told them as they started walking. "About 2 to 4 miles away." Yoh's mouth dropped.

"But that's so far away!" He yelled.

"No it's not." Ren muttered.

"You are just lazy." Anna said, shaking her head. For a second there, it would seem like Ren and Anna would be the perfect couple... But as you can see... This story is YohxAnna so RenxAnna is not an option. Sorry all you RenxAnna fans! Anywayz... Back to the story...

Yoh sobbed as he followed the others.

"This is torture." He whined. "Are we there yet?"

"No." Horo quickly responded.

"Are we there yet?" Yoh asked again, a few minutes later.

"No."

"Now?"

"No." Horo and the others started getting irritated. Luckily for Yoh, Anna was there... Why you ask? Read on!

"Are we there yet!" Yoh whined. Ren's eyes twitched and his hair grew a few inches.

"Yoh..." He mumbled in a low voice.

"Huh?" Yoh eyes widened and he let out a yelp as he jumped back, just in time to dodge Ren's weapon. "Gah! Ren! Careful! You almost got me!"

"I know." Ren yelled. "Now if you don't shut up I promise you, I won't miss." Yoh whimpered.

"But I'm tried!" He yelled. Ren's hair grew another 2 or 3 inches. Luckily, Anna cut in.

"Shut up and walk." She ordered, dragging him by the ear.

"I-I-Itee! A-Anna! That's hurts! Let go!" Yoh yelled in pain while he hopped on one leg after Anna... She is dragging him by the ear after all.

* * *

Finally, after another 20 or so minutes later, they finally arrived to Horo and Pirika's home.

"We're home!" Pirika yelled, running inside.

"Welcome home Horo. Welcome back Pirika." Mrs. Usui greeted them.

"Hello Mrs. Usui." Yoh said grinning while the others smiled... Well all except Anna since she don't smile anymore.

"Well don't be shy. Make yourselves at home." Mrs. Usui told them. "Horo, I have to leave right now. I am late to the airport." Horo blinked.

"How come?" He asked.

"But we just got this!" Pirika whined.

"I know and I am sorry." Mrs, Usui appologized. "But I was already late. Your father has some business to take care of and we need to get there as soon as possible." Horo sighed.

"Ok..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry everyone but I really must run." Mrs. Usui smiled and rushed off.

I know that part sucks... But I was out of idea and I had to get the kids alone lol. Anywayz, back to the story...

"Well, what do you guys want to do? Tour around or stay here?" Horo asked.

"I saw we tour around!" Yoh yelled.

"I prefer it if I stayed here." Ren said folding his arms.

"But Ren!" Yoh whined.

"It's ok. He's old enough to stay home by himself anyway." Horo said, swatting the air. He then paused. "Wait a minute... You can't stay home..." Everyone blinked while Ren froze, getting ready to run. "I still have to teach you how to snow board!" Ren made a run for it while Horo chased after him.

"Come back here Tao!" Horo yelled. "You are not getting away from me this time!"

**

* * *

An hour later...**

"There, you see!" Horo said grinning. "It's a nice view up here."  
"Nice view my ass!" Ren yelled. "Why do you insist on me taking snowboarding lessons? God knows I don't need them in the future!"

"Aww come on Ren! It's run!" Pirika said smiling. "I thought Tao's were not scared of anything." Ren turned pink.

"I am not scared of anything!" He yelled.

"So you should have no problem." Pirika said and pushed him off. Ren let out a yell as he flew down the hill... Well more like mountain actually...

"Weeeee!" Yoh yelled as he flew after him.

"Yay! Let's go!" Pirika followed them with her skis.

On the way down, Ren started panicking. This was it! He was going to die!

"Come on Ren! Just keep your balance and keep looking in front of you!" Pirika yelled.

"I am!" He yelled back. "God damit woman! Shut up and let me die!" He mumbled to himself. He finally managed to stop panicking and keep balanced.

"Yah! That's it Ren!" Pirika cheered, making Ren turn pink. Yoh flew by with a yawn.

"Hey Ren. You see to be doing fine." He said with sleepy eyes. A few minutes later, he fell asleep and ended up tumbling/rolling.

"YOH!" Horo yelled. "Get up!" Yoh ignored him... Well actually, he couldn't really hear him since he was still sleeping.

"Yoh!" Ren and Pirika rushed after him as fast as their ski/snowboard could.

* * *

"I think this one is the best I have made so far." Tamao said with a smile as he backed away to look at her masterpiece. Anna stayed quiet. Why she actually agreed to come was beyond her. She watched Tamao scoop up some more snow and created a snow bunny. She stuck 2 long green leaves for the ears. Have any of you guys seen Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar or well in the dubbed version, A Little Snow Fairy Sugar? Have you seen sugar's hat? Yah, that type of snow bunny. I hear a lot of kids make snow bunnies that way with the green leaves so I added it lol. Anyway, I'm babbling again. Let's just get back to the story now shall we?

"Anna, want to help me make another snowman?" She asked.

"I'd rather not spend my time on such a useless thing." Anna muttered, folding her arms. There was a sudden rumbling sound and Tamao and Anna turned to see a GIANTIC snowball rolling down towards them. Tamao let out a scream while Anna bit her lower lip, her easy widened.

"Come on!" Anna yelled as she started running. Tamao's lip trembled. There was no way she could run away from this BIG thing. She turned and ran off after Anna but tripped over.

"Tamao!" Horo yelled. He used his good snowboarding skills to save her. He grabbed her and held onto her, trying to get away from the attacking snowball. They did manage to escape the gigantic snowball but ran out of space to run. They ended up falling down a cliff, mountains of snow falling after them.

"Tamao! Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled as she skid to a stop. She detached her ski's... Which is definitely not a good idea by the way, and started running after them.

"No! Don't stop!" Ren ordered. "If you stop, you'll get killed!"

"But Onii-Chan!" Pirika yelled in a worried voice.

"He'll be ok. Now let's go." Ren took her hand. She looked back with a nervous glance before hopping onto his snowboard.

* * *

Finally, the snowball finally rolled to a stop by banging into a forest or trees. Anna came out of her hiding place. Her eyes widened with fear.

"T-Tamao?" She whispered. She heard Tamao scream and that was mostly it. She gulped as she ran towards the HUGE pile of snow that replaced the gigantic snowball. She started digging through the snow and found a hand. She gasped and started digging more, only to find Yoh. His eyes replaced by X's. Example? -**sighs**- Here's one for you. (X.X)

"Wa happened?" He asked in a dizzy tone.

"Yoh! YOU IDIOT!" Anna yelled. She slapped him and slapped him hard. "It's because of you that Tamao and Horo are missing!" Yoh shot up.

"What?" He yelled.

"Yoh! Anna!" The turned to see Pirika running over to them with tears in her eyes.

"O-Onii-Chan is missing. He went to save Tamao and... And..." She broke down crying. Ren held onto her, trying real hard to comfort her... Yoh frowned.

"Oh what have I done..." He whispered.

"Come on. Let's go back to the house first and decide from there." Ren said. Everyone nodded and slowly walked back to the house.

* * *

Horo groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His whole body was aching and whenever he tried to move.

"Am I dead?" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, ignoring the yelling pain. There was a small whimper. Horo looked down in his arms and found Tamao knocked out cold. "Tamao!" He painfully sat up and hugged her protectively. "Hey, Tamao. Tam! Are you ok?" He sighed when there was no response. Her breathing a light and she looked as if she could break any minute. He gently put her down and painfully got up. He looked around and noticed that he was in them middle of no where. Nothing looked familiar to him.

"Hello! Is anyone out there!" He yelled. Of course not! There was an avalanche! Who would be out here! There was a groan and Horo turned to see Tamao slowly open her eyes.

"H-Horo." She whispered in a weak voice.

"Hey." Horo smiled softly and bent down. "You ok?"

"I-I don't know." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Ok, calm down ok." He helped her sit up. She struggled a bit and leaning back against his chest, sighing.

"My leg hurts." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh..." Horo hugged her. "It's ok. I'll get you out of here. Don't worry Tam. Just relax ok? Everything is going to be ok..." It has to... It couldn't get any worse...

* * *

There you go! Some HoroxTamao! What will happen to them! Will they be able to find their way back? What about Yoh and Anna? Will Yoh be able to make Anna smile again? It's more like will Anna make Yoh smile again since he feels guilty for making Horo and Tamao fall off that cliff. Anywayz, I'm making it sound like a HoroxTamao story! Oh wellz. It'll be both, but not! It was originally supposed to be a YohxAnna story for all the YohxAnna fans that yelled at me for having HaoxAnna in Four Leaf Clover lol. It is also for any YohxAnna fan as well... Wait no... It's for everyone to read, what the heck lol.

**half vamp**: Yah, cutter. Never read anything like that in other stories now have you? Muhahaha. I love how Yoh made her promise to never cut again don't you? So sweet!

**wayupi**: I don't think I'm going to mention Hao much... Well some people cut themselves because... Well it's hard to explain. When you cut yourself, you can feel all your troubles and pain flow away with the flood that dripped form the cut. Arr hard to explain. I know that there are cutters in the world. I have read plenty of books about them so I made Anna into a cutter. Made it more interesting no? Yah, Manta is her brother. I love twisting everything around so wa-la! Here's a new twist! Manta as her baby brother. They have the same color hair anyway lol.

**angelady**: I know. I was crying too when I had to write Hao as a jerk. -sob- Nah, I'm not Philipino... Did I spell that right? Anywayz, I'm a Chinese American.

**Kay**: Love you for loving it! Here's an update!

**crazy4padfoot**: Lol, well ok. I had TINY RenxPirika since he saved her but I had more HoroxTamao in this one. Next chapter will probably have RenxPirika. Lol, everyone just calls me Neko online so you can call me that. As for my age... 15. You?

**Vin**: Thankx! Luv you for luving my story! Here's an update!

**Vash**: Here's an update!

**Nyago**: It's so sad. But my Hao-Sama deserves someone better lol. Someone better then Anna. lol.

**EmeraldeAvenger**: Here's an update! I know. You are probably one of those people who were yelling at me for not updating for such a long time.

**lost princ3ss**: Well here's an update! Hope it's not as sad!

**Ren0bsesser**: I have volume 1 and 2 and I have the whole collection of all the episodes of the Anime. It was pretty hilarious. I never read any about Anna and Oreos before lol. This story is written for all the YohxAnna fans and especially for the reviewers who were yelling at me for adding HaoxAnna in my Four Leaf Clover story so I made a YohxAnna story so that they would stop yelling at me lol. So yea, the story WILL end as YohxAnna -**sob**- As you know, I am a HaoxAnna fan.


	5. Find A Way

**Note**: Oh my god! I'm not dead! I will be in a few minutes because all you fans of this fic is about to kill me now… Ok, ok. Give me a few minutes to write my will and then kill me ok? **sobs** Please don't kill me! I want to live WAY pass 18! And no, I am not 18 yet… Only 15… Anywayz, DON'T KILL ME!

Oh yah… I DREW AN IMAGE OF YOH AS AN ANGEL AND COLORED IT! His eyes are SUPER scary but it's not THAT bad. Please check it out and leave me a comment or something please. It is called Yoh Tenshi… Or is it Tenshi Yoh? Anywayz, please check it out. Here's the link…

sugarneko -**at- **deviantart -**dot- **com

Click on Yoh Tenshi or well the other way around… I forgot. You can check my other images too if you want but please tell me what you think of my Yoh image! Thanx everyone!

* * *

Chapter 5- **Find A Way**

Yoh frowned as he stared out the window. He sighed for the 253rd time. Anna's eye twitched and she got up, grabbed the Asakura by the collar and shook him.

"WILL YOU STOP SIGHING ALREADY!" She yelled.

"A-Anna!" Yoh yelled. "Sorry, sorry!" Anna released him and walked back to her seat.

"Sighing won't help Yoh." She told him.

"But aren't you worried about them too?" Yoh asked, looking at Anna so gave him an emotionless look.

Just then, Ren walked in.

"How is she Ren?" Yoh asked.

"Oh, she is so happy that her brother is dead." Ren said sarcastically. "What do you think Yoh!" Yoh frowned.

"Sorry… I didn't mean it…" He mumbled.

"Well you can't do anything about it now." Anna said. Ren nodded.

"She is right you know Yoh." He told him. "But knowing that baka Ainu, he will somehow find a way out." Yoh's face brightened up.

"Yah! I forgot! Horo's pretty use to these things." He said, as a small smile appeared on his face.

"But if Tamao is hurt…" Anna cut in. Yoh frowned again.

"It's all my fault!" Yoh said sobbing on Ren.

"KISAMA! Get away from me!" Ren yelled, pushing Yoh away.

"Crying won't help Yoh." Anna told him. "We might as well go out and try to find them." Ren nodded.

"I better stay here with Pirika before she breaks down and suicides." He told her. Anna nodded and got up to get her jacket while Yoh continued sobbing with guilt. Finally, Ren had enough and kicked him out while Anna dragged him out into the snow covered hills.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door but there was no answer. Ren opened the door and looked inside to see Pirika still sobbing by the window. 

"Pirika…" He said softly.

"Go away Ren…" Pirika mumbled. She was in no mood to talk right now. Ren sighed and walked into her room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He looked around at the Pink and blue wallpaper in her room. Everything was pink, blue and black actually; almost everything anyway. He walked over to her, biting his lower lip. He wasn't sure of what to do. He was never in this situation before and even if he was, he would always make Jun or someone else take care of it.

"You ok?" He asked. Pirika said nothing, just kept crying. '_Ok… Not the best approach…_' Ren thought to himself. This was a bit too hard to him. Comforting people was not really his gift. '_What do you think idiot?_' Ren thought to himself. '_Her brother is out there not even sure if he is dead or not…_'

"Ren…" Pirika mumbled through her tear. Ren looked down at her and tensed up. Since when had he wrapped his arms around her! He was about to freak out but seeing Pirika like this, it was best not to... He took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"How come?" Pirika asked.

"How come?" Ren asked.

"You never care before…" She looked up at him with watery sky blue eyes. –**What color eyes does she have? Pink or blue?**- Ren froze, feeling his face heat up. '_Baka! You are not supposed to be like this! A Tao can't love! A Tao is cold hearted and needs no one and wants no one!_' This thought stopped when Pirika rested her head on his chest and whimpered.

"I miss Onii-Chan…" She mumbled and sniffed. Ren swallowed and bit his lower lip. He rubbed Pirika's back to try to calm her down.

"I know…" He told her. "But he's going to be ok. He and Tamao will be fine. He's your brother. If he survived all those death attacks from me, he should do fine against a tiny snowball like that. Just think of it as another training exercise you gave him." Pirika let out a small giggle and gave him a tiny smile.

"Thanks Ren…" She mumbled and give him a small kiss on the cheek. "You really know how to cheer people up." Ren froze, not knowing what to do while Pirika rested her head on his chest.

"Oh what have I done?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Anna, aren't you worried about Tamao and Horo?" Yoh asked again. Anna sighed. 

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" She asked. Yoh shrugged. "Yes." Yoh grinned.

"You see? I knew there was a nice warm part in your heart." He said happily. Anna glared at him but Yoh didn't seem affected by it. He just grinned at her. "Don't worry. I will find a way to brighten you up and melt away all the ice in your heart." Anna contained her blush and bit her lip so that she would not slap him. "After all, I did promise Aniki that I would." Anna froze.

"Hao?" She asked. Yoh nodded.

"He told me to make sure you smile again." He told her and continued walking on. "And I plan to keep my promise." Anna watched him walk off, making sure that he was no where close to seeing her blush.

"So… He does care…" She mumbled. "But it doesn't matter now… He should have cared 3 years ago…"

* * *

"You feeling ok Tamao?" Horo asked. Tamao had twisted her leg so it was hard to her to walk. 

"K-Kind of…" She told him. Horo examined her leg.

"You must have twisted your ankle…" Horo told her. Tamao looked worried.

"Sorry…" She said quietly. Horo shook his head.

"Nah. It's not your fault." He told her. "You have nothing to do with it." Tamao gave him a small smile and Horo was happy. He turned back to examine her leg.

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment. "I have an idea." Tamao blinked.

"This may hurt a bit though Tam." Horo warned her. Tamao nodded. "Grab onto something if you want but just don't it me with it ok?" Tamao giggled.

"Ok." She said with a small smile. Horo nodded and took her foot gently. He gave it a small tap to make sure it didn't hurt her that much. Tamao didn't seem to react so he went on. He gave it a small twist back. Tamao let out a painful gasp.

"This is going to be quick Tam. I promise." Horo told her and made another twist. Tamao grabbed Horo's arm and dug her nails into it.

'_Ow…_' Horo thought to himself. Finally, all the pain was gone and Tamao let out a relieved sigh. Horo smiled nervously and rubbed his head.

"Sorry Tam." He told her. "That was the only way I could help you with your twisted leg." Tamao smiled.

"That's ok." She told him. "At least it's healed."

"Well not entirely. But you should be able to walk a little." Horo told her. "Now come on. See if you can stand." Tamao nodded and slowly tried to stand. She held onto Horo's hand as she wobbly stood.

"You ok?" Horo asked with concern. Tamao blushed lightly and nodded.

"I-I'm ok… I think…" She told him. She took a small step and another. At the third step, she jerked and fell. Luckily, Horo held her with strong arms so she wouldn't be able to fall.

"I gotcha." He told her. "Come on. One step at a time now, don't rush it." Tamao nodded.

"Horo…" Horo blinked and look down at her. Tamao's faint blush made her look adorable and Horo took every urge to not kiss her at that exact moment.

"Hmm?" He asked. Tamao smiled at him.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Tamao! Horo! Where are you!" Yoh yelled. Anna rolled her eyes and smacked him. "ANNA!" Yoh whined. "What did I do now?" 

"Baka, keep yelling and a snow slide will come down at us." Anna told him. Yoh pouted but stopped yelling.

"Ok…" He said and continued looking around. "Do you think they are down there?" He asked, pointing at a cliff. Anna sighed.

"If they were, then they would be dead." She told him. Yoh whimpered and looked at her with watery puppy eyes.

"They can't be dead… Neh Anna?" He asked hopefully.

"Hard to say." Anna mumbled.

"Well I'm going down there." Yoh said with determination.

"What! Yoh are your crazy?" Anna asked. Yoh shook his head.

"No, but Horo and Tamao are my friends and I will do anything to help them." He told her and started walking. Anna sighed.

"Baka…" She mumbled.

"Anna… Didn't you want someone to care about you when you were young?" Yoh asked. Anna stayed silent. "Well, this is the same. Except that Horo and Tamao needs us. Be here for them and they will be here for you Anna."

"Yah right…" Anna mumbled. She tensed up when Yoh took her hand. "Yoh…"

"Hmm?"

"Let go right now." Anna demanded.

"But Anna!" Yoh whined again.

"Why are you even holding my hand?" She asked.

"I'm scared." Yoh said whimpering. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Scared of?" She asked.

"Well not any more but-" Yoh was cut off.

"Scared of WHAT!" Anna asked impatiently. Yoh smiled nervously.

"Hehe, this." He grabbed Anna and jumped off the cliff.

"YOH!" That was the only thing Anna could yell out before blacking out.

* * *

"Anna… Anna…" Yoh looked at the fainted girl in his arms and smiled softly. '_She looks so peaceful and cute like that._' He thought to himself. Suddenly, Anna's eyes shot open and Yoh let out a yelp. "Anna! You are ok! Phew! I thought you would never wake up!" Yoh said happily as Anna sat up. "You ok?" Anna rubbed her head. 

"Not really…" She told him. "Yoh…"

"Hmm?" Yoh looked at her and at that moment, if anyone was passing by, they would think they were going to kiss. Of course… Think is a powerful word… And so is Anna's slap.

**

* * *

**

_SLAP_

* * *

"OW! Anna!" Yoh whined as he rubbed his cheek. 

"I feel better now." Anna said with a glare. "Just **WHAT** were you thinking? Jumping **DOWN** a cliff that would have **KILLED** me! **ARE YOU CRAZY**!" Yoh laughed nervously.

"It was fun though." He said. "Let's do it again!" Anna slapped him and again and walked off, muttering something under her breath. Yoh just sat there, still trying to process the 2 slaps into his brain cells before getting up and following after her.

* * *

"Where are they…" Ren muttered as he looked out the window. 

"Ren what's wrong?" Pirika asked. "And where are Yoh and Anna?"

"Umm… They…" Ren searched his mind for a cover up story… Too slow. Pirika caught on.

"You sent them to look for Onii-Chan!" She yelled.

"Umm.. No-" He was cut off.

"Oh my god Ren! Yoh and Anna don't know a thing about how dangerous it can be out there!" Pirika yelled. "I mean, didn't I say to wait till mom is home!"

"No, you were too busy crying…" Ren sweat dropped. He definitely did not know how to act around Pirika. She can easily get mood swings like Anna.

"Arrr!" Pirika let out a frustrated growl and ran off to get a jacket. "Come on, we have to go find them."

"You can't order me around like that." Ren snapped. Pirika turned to him with an icy look, one that Anna usually makes. Ren sweat dropped.

"Come on Tao." She said as she dragged him outside.

* * *

"There are their tracks…" Pirika said, studying the tracks Yoh and Anna left behind. 

"So now what?" Ren asked in a bored tone.

"We follow them!" Pirika told him and walked off. Ren sighed and followed. Pirika gasped when she saw the tracks stop by the edge of a cliff. "Oh no! Do you think they fell down?" Ren chuckled. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY TAO!" Pirika yelled, pulling on the Chinese boy's ear. "BECAUSE OF YOU, YOH AND ANNA PROBABLY FELL DOWN THERE AND MIGHT BE HURT BADLY OR DEAD!" Ren's eyes widened as she shouted into his ear.

"CALM DOWN WOMAN!" Ren yelled back and rubbed his ear. Pirika folded her arms and made a face. Ren rolled his eyes. '_How childish of her. And how dare she? Yelling at a Tao like that._' "It might not even be them." He told her.

"They who else would do such a stupid thing?" Pirika asked. Neither took hesitation to answer that.

"Yoh." They both said at the same time.

"Ok then. So it is them." Pirika looked down. "Why would he do anything so stupid?" Ren sighed and rolled his eyes yet again.

"He's Yoh remember?" He told her. "Others come before him. The idiot probably jumped down eagerly and dragged Anna down with him." Again, he chuckled. "Baka…"

"Well we have to go down there are find them. It's not safe to be down there." Pirika told him.

"What!" Ren yelled. "You are crazy woman."

"Crazy enough to love." She said with a wink. This made Ren turn pink.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked. Pirika giggled.

"Whatever. If you are not coming, then you wait back at the house while I look for them." Pirika told him and walked off. She then purposely said this out loud, so that Ren could hear her. "I didn't know the great Tao Ren would be such a pussy." Ren turned red now.

"KISAMA! I am not a pussy and I am not scared!" He yelled and walked off after her.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Anna growled as she looked at the dead end. 

"Awww, another dead end?" Yoh asked. Anna glared at him.

"**THIS** is all **YOUR** fault!" She yelled. Yoh blinked.

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself. Anna sent him a glare that would cut trees in halves. "Ok, ok, maybe it is." Yoh said laughing nervously. "But don't worry. Everything will work out." Anna sighed.

"Are you still using that same lame motto?" She asked. Yoh blinked with confusion. "That is so old and stupid Yoh. Not everything works out Yoh." '_I should know…_'

"You may think that Anna but have a little bit of faith." He told her with a lob sided smile that would make any girl melt… Even in their current location. "Things will work out, you will see." Anna rolled her eyes and walked passed them.

"Whatever…" She mumbled.

* * *

"Horo.. Are you sure we are walking theright way?" Tamao asked as she half limped along next to Horo, grasping his sleeve every now and then. 

"Nope." Horo said with a laugh. Tamao sweat dropped.

"So… How are we going to get out of here?" She asked.

"I know we have to get to a higher surface first." Horo told her. "And all the forest rodes here lead to the highest ground level."

"Where is that?" Tamao asked.

"The great Tree." Horo told her. "I call it the Spirit Tree."

"Spirit Tree?" Tamao asked. Horo nodded.

"Yah, you'll see Tam." He said smiling. "You are going to love it. It's truly beautiful Tam. Trust me." Tamao smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Yoh whined. 

"Stop complaining or ELSE!" Anna growled with an icy glare. Yoh pouted.

"But I'm tired!" He whined. "And I am hungry! I didn't get to eat an orange today! Horo ate everything!"

"Too bad. Eat the snow." Anna told him. Yoh sighed and walked on after her.

"Anna, what happened after… Umm… You know…" Yoh said nervously. Anna shot him a look.

"None of your business." She snapped.

"Come on Anna. Tell me please!" Yoh begged.

"Nothing ok?" Anna muttered.

"Nuh-uh!" Yoh argued. "You moved back to Ozorezan."

"Yes, that's it." Anna told him.

"What else?" Yoh asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Anna asked.

"Because I am your friend." Yoh replied with a grin. Anna rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Come on! Did you meet new friends?"

"No."

"Did you ever think of coming back?"

"No."

"Did you miss me?" Anna stopped and turned to Yoh who grinned.

"No." Yoh immediately frowned and started to whimper, his eyes getting huge and watery… Not to mention extremely round. Anna ignored him and walked on.

"Not even a little bit?" He asked, popping up here and there.

"No."

"Not even a tiny bit?" He asked, popping out next to her.

"No." Anna was now getting annoyed. Poor Yoh didn't know, which earned him yet another slap.

"Ow…" He whined. "Anna!"

"Shut up and walk." Anna ordered and walked on. "And another word out of you and you will get it."

"Hai…" Yoh said and ran after her.

"Not even a tiny, tiny bit?"

**

* * *

**

SLAP

* * *

"OW!" Yoh's yell echoed through the whole forest/cannon… Or whatever u want to call it. 

"You deserved it." Anna yelled. "I told you to shut up!" Yoh sighed but smiled.

"Don't worry Anna... I'll find a way to melt away all your pain and make you smile and laugh again." He said quietly. "I'll find a way..."

* * *

Ahhhhh! I know... You are all ready to jump at me no? Wellz… I wrote my will already and I have been asked to be buried under the tree in front of my house… -**sobs-** Anywayz, I don't know if this is a good chapter or not. You all probably hate me now… And hate me even more with the next announcement... **Please don't kill me!**- 

**ALL FANFICTION THAT I HAVE WRITTEN ARE ON HOLD UNTIL FOUR LEAF CLOVER IS COMPLETE!**

Please don't kill me!

**

* * *

Angelady: You probably hate me for the SUPER late update no? Lol, you probably thought I was dead or forgot about my story… **

**Wayupi**: I kinda mentioned Hao-Sama here… And I don't think I will add any shaman activity or anything related to shamans here… Maybe they are al studying under the same marcial arts school and everything but I am not so sure about the shaman part yet. Sorry for the SUPER late update!

**Vash**: Ahhhhh! Sorry for the SUPER late update! Don't hate me!

**half vamp**: Lolz, but she got some fluffy moments with Horo no? Well… Kinda lol. You are probably going to suck out all my blood and kill me aren't you? **sobs** Please don't! Anywayz… Sorry for the SUPER late update!

**pendulum-swing**: I was out of ideas! Lol, and sorry for the SUPER late update!

**Nyago**: Lol, well yoh is going to find Horo and Tamao now as well as getting lost himself lol. Sorry for the SUPER late update!

**Kay**: Lol, and I love you for loving this fanfic! But you probably hate me/the story now cause of the SUPER late updates… SORRY!

**crazy4padfoot**: Hi Abby. No Neko is not my real name but since everyone calls me that online, it kinda is now lol. So you 15 too neh? Cool! Ah… School paper neh? Sounds cool but hard lolz. For me anywayz since I am VERY lazy. You can tell by how I update lol. And also… Sorry for the SUPER late update!

**Frmtheinside**: Sorry for the SUPER late update! Don't kill me!

**The Shaman King**: Well here's an update! A SUPER late update but an update is better then none neh?

**lost princ3s**: I use to go on the pc everyday but then I got lazy lol. Sorry for the SUPER late update! You probably forgot me didn't you?

**Ren0bsesser**: I don't care… I like HaoxAnna. I hate YohxAnna but if I write HaoxAnna I will get jumped and killed. Ooo I see now. I got the Japanese version of pita ten too but it has English subtitles as well as Chinese which I can't read lol. The manag is kinda the same as the anime except Nyaa remains a cat and doesn't transforms into a human… He does that in the manga right? Cause I only read volume 1 and 2 so I don't know. Lolz, how do I think of these things? I don't know… Everyone says I have a childish mind… Maybe that's why lol. Glad you like it though…. And sorry for the SUPER late update!

**Sailor Otaku**: I kinda have a bit of YohxAnna here. I was kinda more focused on the other characters in this chapter. Sorry for the SUPER late update!

**Sean Asakura**: You are allowed to yell at me since I did stop updating for like 2 months or more… Feel free to type in all capital letters if you wish. Sorry for the SUPER late update!

**FCelcia**: Lol, well you will just have to see if your guesses are correct! And sorry for the SUPER late update!

**o00snowdrops00o**: Noooooo! Hao-Sama will NOT get hurt. And Mari… Well she is my fav. Female character so she won't get hurt either. Anywayz… Sorry for the SUPER late update!

**Ghost of You**: **sobs** I know… I smacked myself for making him such a jerk… Hao-Sama is definitely not pleased… Sorry for the SUPER late update!

**SacredMidnightGem**: Thanks for loving them! And sorry for the SUPER late update!

**winter light**: I updated! SUPER late but I updated! Yes, yes, you have the right to hate me and yell at me.

**Merissala**: Well, Yoh is Yoh. I can't help it. I have to make him like that to fit in my story. You probably hate my story now that I update SOOOOOO slow neh? Sorry for the SUPER late update!


End file.
